Kushina's Wrath
by Animeguy1313
Summary: In this universe, Naruto was killed by the nine tails during the attack. Minato and Kushina are still able to sacrifice their lives for the hidden leaf village. However, Kushina pulls off an unknown jutsu before her death. Sixteen years later, the village is in peace. However, two dark forces awaken... and they are both hungry for revenge.
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, I know I said I would stop making so many Naruto fan fics, but I just can't help myself :3._

 _This one is MUCH darker than the other ones. Yes this is another lemon, but this is an idea I had on my mind for awhile. Enjoy!  
_

 _Plot:_

 _In this universe, Minato was able to kill the masked man before his death. Doing so, the_

 _akatsuki was never able to be brought together. However doing so needed a bit more time than_

 _before, and the nine tails killed Naruto. Minato rescue's Kushina and together they both_

 _sacrifice their lives for the hidden leaf. However, Kushina pulls off an unknown jutsu before_

 _her death. Sixteen years later, the village is in peace. However, two dark forces awaken... and_

 _they are both hungry for revenge._

 _(This is also a reference/parody of the Phoenix from X-men)_

…

Its midnight. Normally everyone would either be deep in their sleep or doing late night traveling. The stars were bright, the cold night air struck like liquid from an icy drink turned into gas, and the crickets chirped their night song. But tonight, everyone was scared and chattery. The entire leaf village was gathered undernearth the hokage tower.

The fifth hokage, Tsunade, walked over to the edge of the balcony. Flanked by Shizune and Sakura, she looked over the crowd, her people. They were filled with panic.

Everyone sensed it. Even the ones who weren't ninja's. The dark chakra flew through the air as obvious as a volcano eruption during the winter. A powerful enemy has awoken, and noone liked it.

"SILENCE!" Tsunade yelled. She added chakra to her voice and forced the entire village to cover their ears to prevent them their ears from bleeding.

"Jeez, talk about women and their screams" Shikamaru said right next to him. "Always screaming, never quiet."

Kiba silently agreed. But that was before Ino smacked his head and yell-whispered "SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"I know this dark presence has sent a series of panic and fear throughout the village" Tsunade continued "But I can reassure everyone that we have this handled. We have sent our best team in to source of the chakra."

The crowd murmured, among it was doubt and question.

"If this presence was to attack the village, it would've done so already. Should I remind you that every house has a built in underground hideout?"

No one needed to respond, there was no doubt that everyone was prepared for any kind of assault.

"If this is not done by morning, we will send every available ninja out to its source. There is no question if we are to succeed."

Kiba felt Shino and his family turn away. Now it was only Hinata and Kiba in their line. Hinata didn't seem to worried about this whole situation, but then again most of the time she's pretty brave. Though she mostly looks tired from lack of sleep.

"Goodnight everyone." Tsunade said as she walked back inside.

Soon everyone was yawning and heading back the opposite direction. This got Kiba's attention. Why was everyone suddenly tired again? The dark presence is still there, and suddenly no one cares anymore. Even the hokage just cut off her own speech and left.

A minute later, he was alone. Lights in house's were flicked off and the air was silent again.

"I don't get it... Akamaru do you-" Kiba began to ask. But then he glanced down and Akamaru was sleeping at his feet.

Kiba sighed "Just rest easy Akamaru... I guess I'll investigate by myself."

Then he took off into the air, and soon.. into the woods.

Tsunade mentioned that they already sent a team of ninja's to the source, but this all happened too fast. There was no way that that all happened so fast.

There was all the fact that Kiba was traveling alone. Normally he'd bring his friends and Akamaru with him, but they were all asleep. Kiba never had much experience fighting with his dog, but he needed to at least find out the source of all of this. This way, they would have a lead by morning.

Kiba stopped at a wide opened center of the forest. A large circular symbol was printed black onto the grass. He didn't recognize it, but it didn't look safe either. He could even see it, a load of dark energy emitted from it like smoke. It was transparent and mostly only visible from the sky.. kind of like a flare.

He leaped down into the center of the symbol and sniffed around. Nothing. How was there so much dark energy, but at the center there's nothing? Almost like the center of a hurricane.

"About time someone like you fell into my little trap." A red headed female said, emerging from the forest.

Kiba should've recognized a trap on site. The center of the symbol concealed any sign or smell of chakra despite the large aura around it.

But of course he realized this all too soon as solid brick walls emerged from the ground, forming into a house, surrounding around him. The ceiling closed off, and a fireplace lit behind him.

Kiba was immediately confused by his surroundings, to his right laid a large red silk bed. Next to it a mini wooden table held a light candle. The floor was immediately covered with a soft carpet floor. Was he being pranked?

What came next removed any sign of thought like that ever again. Dark eyes glowed from the shadows on the other end of the room.

"You." The dark shadow said. Then emerged the woman from the forest. "Who was the man who murdered my son!"

The woman was drop dead gorgeous, yet scary. Her long brown hair ran down from head to the top of her waist. She wore a white and tight upper shirt that went only down to her stomach, similar to Ino's, and her bottom was covered by short white cloth that barely went under her feminine parts. She also wore perfect red lipstick and light eyeliner. Her entire body was glossy, though it probably literally wasn't, and her skin tone was perfect.

She looked angry so Kiba responded as quickly as he could "I- I don't know! I don't know who you.. you're talking about?!"

The woman studied his face for a bit, looking for signs of lies. He didn't mind, the lady looked hot!

"My name is Kushina Uzumaki" Kushina finally announced "And my son was killed six years ago by a demon unleashed by a masked man. Now where is he!"

"Ku- Kushina? But you're supposed to be-"

"Dead." When she spoke she smiled, like she wanted him to suspect something.

Kiba took a moment to gather his thoughts from history. Despite how beautiful she looks, he decided it was best to run while he still could. She was obviously kidnapping him.

"Uh..." Kiba struggled, he never payed much attention in history "I think... he died? The fourth hokage did it I think..."

"LIES!" Kushina yelled "I KNOW HE'S ALIVE. HE HAS BEEN RESURRECTED. I SENSED IT."

Kiba fell back to the head of the fire place. Her voice was louder and more piercing than Tsunade's. Kushina seemed to notice this then, calmed down. Then her face turned into an evil smile, and she walked towards him.

"You know..." she said, more sexy this time "I could trade you for some information."

Amazingly with one hand, she grabbed Kiba by the shirt and threw him on the bed. She continued walking towards him. Normally this would be weird and kind've gross, but Kiba got an instant boner.

"I could make this night the best of your life. For an exchange, I want you to tell me everything you know."

It was then when Kushina jumped on the bed, and grabbed Kiba by the arms and legs. He didn't both struggling as Kushina brought her body closer to his. She leaned down to the point where she could whisper in her ear.

"And if cannot give me what I want, then this will be the worst of your life."

Kiba's heart pounded. Kushina's arms moved at light speed, if not quicker. She removed his clothes faster than he could speak. She was at the center of the bed, her mouth hovering over his penis.

Kiba knew nothing about what Kushina was talking about, sixteen years ago both her and the masked man died. But he did nothing as she undressed him, as she starred at her rock hard penis pointing straight up at her. Kushina was so hot, so beautiful, her shirt was already gone revealing her round F sized breasts. Her makeup and slick body was so perfect, he didn't resist at all, despite the odds.

Within seconds, Kushina put his cock in her mouth. Kiba moaned loudly at the feeling. Yes he was a virgin, but the feeling was incredible. The sight of a gorgeous woman sucking you so perfectly was unbearable. Her tongue was doing perfect slick licks up and down his shaft while she bobbed in and out.

He tried grasping the air with his elbows on the silky bed, but nothing could stop her. When she glances up at him, her face alone adds more pleasure too it. She continued sucking in such a perfect way, he was sure if pre-cum leaked out, it would be gone in a flash. Her wet mouth collected more silva and pre-cum adding more flavor to it over time.

As Kiba felt his cum building up, he realized that Kushina never came up for a fresh breath of air. She was a master at this. Kiba's orgasim was so huge, he didn't have time to warn her that he was cumming. He cummed deep inside of her mouth, but they must of fell straight down her throat as little to none beads of actual cum stuck around. Kushina continued sucking until he was finished.

"You're... You're..." Kiba started

"Shhhh" Kushina said, putting at finger to his lips "Don't speak."

Kiba noticed her perfectly shaped lips. Every movement she made with them were perfect. Her lipstick on top of it all, made it an unbelievable sight. He wanted to kiss her. He wanted to feel her soft and delicious lips, and spend an eternity making out. To let the world continue on without them.

Then Kushina moved forward over top of him. She removed her white cloth, revealing her clean and perfectly shaved vagina. It looked incredibly tight, and was definitely wet. Then she hovered it over his cock and Kiba felt excited.

"When you're ready you can cum inside of me" she said to him "Don't worry, I can't get pregnant."

Kushina was giving him the all out treatment, all for something he didn't have. But he couldn't dwell on these thoughts for long as she pushed her vagina inside of him.

She didn't even flinch when she was inside, but Kiba had several chills of pleasure. Her warm and wet vagina felt amazing. He was moaning heavier than the blowjob she gave him. Then Kushina started bouncing using only her lower body. Her face remained closed to his, letting him stare deep into her eyes. So amazing.

Her vagina got tighter within the minute. Her liquids began flowing around his cock, letting him feel every inch of pleasure he could receive. The rest of their bodies that smacked each other made an amazing sound that echo'd through the rest of the room. And minutes later, Kushina finally started moaning.

Kushina's F sized breasts fell flat against his chest, but Kiba managed to grab them and give them a squeeze. She even moaned to this. Finally pleasing her, he squeezed them for a few minutes longer. Then he grabbed her waist and helped her bounce on him. They both began muttering moans such as "Oh yeah?" and "Fuck..." or "Fuck me! Yes! Harder!".

It was then when Kiba caught himself starring at her lips. They looked so soft and welcome. Kushina caught him and grinned.

"Oh silly boy. You're not ready for this yet."

He finally snapped out of it. Why her lips? All of the pleasure was right here and now. But he was somewhat attracted to them.

They bounced faster, moaning, muttering, and finally after about twenty more minutes of action, Kiba felt his cum ready to launch. He decided not to warn her as his warm cum flooded her vagina. He pushed his cock deeper inside her. After he finished, Kushina cummed inside of him. She hugged him closely, as her own oragasim overwhelmed her.

When they finally recovered minutes later, Kushina sat up on her knee's, still inside of him.

"So... are you ready to tell me?" She asked.

Kiba's heart beat hard again. He wasn't good at this stuff, and after all of this. He was going to pay.

Kushina took the moment to look at him, and seemed to understand already.

"Oh I see..."

But she didn't moment. Kiba anticipated the worst. But then Kushina asked

"So what about that kiss you wanted?"

Kiba was confused "What? But I thought-"

"Isn't that what you wanted the whole time?"

Her lips, like the rest of her body, were completely attractive to him. He never understood why, but inside he wanted to kiss her so badly.

Kushina leaned down to him and finally kissed him. Both of their lips making soft and solid contact. Kushina wrapped her arms around his neck, pushing the kiss deeper. The feeling was overall amazing to him. And he wanted to go on forever.

Then she opened her eyes and they began to glow red. Kiba noticed this and tried to back away but his lips were stuck to hers. He paniced, but wasn't able to move his body at all.

It was then, when he felt a great pain in his mouth. It grew throughout the rest of his body. He groaned but no sound came out. A bright light glowed but he didn't see where. But soon he realized it was coming from him.

Switching to Kushina's perspective, Kiba's body glowed brighter and brighter. Then everything stopped. Kushina released herself from the kiss. She starred down at Kiba's lifeless body. She sucked his entire soul for her own use for power.

"I'm sorry Kiba" Kushina said "But I have no use for deal breakers such as you."

She stared at his frozen face. His cock was still rock hard inside of her. It was like he was paralyzed, but she could still move his body as she pleased.

Kushina smiled a dirty smile, and pulled up the covers. She would ride his body until she couldn't anymore.

 _I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter... there is A LOT more to come. Stay tuned :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_10 followers, 8 favorites, and 174 views all in one week?! Holy crap! You guys are amazing :D_

 _Sorry for the waiting, I had a lot of computer issue's over the past week, and I'm still recovering files and etc as you're reading this. But I'm ready enough to upload the next chapter. Enjoy :)_

Its been a few days since the dark energy everyone felt woke up the entire village. So far the ANBU haven't returned from their search, but the presence the morning after. So not many were concerned. They were probably either on a lead or still searching for one.

The Hokage, Tsunade, has made a few announcements to the villages every now and then, stating that the trails gone cold, and what we felt was just the nine tails spirit trying to contact human life. It DID feel like the nine tails, but that would be impossible. It died sixteen years ago inside its hosts, Kushina Uzumaki and Naruto Uzumaki.

Apart from the rest of the village, this didn't make Hinata feel any better. She knew that spirits stay dead, and what they sensed was the real thing. Not to mention she hasn't seen or heard from Kiba ever since. Shino didn't seem to care much and Kurenai sensei was with the rest of the ANBU. Like most of their instructors, the Junin were also ordered to search for the source. It seemed unnecessary, but considering the amount of energy that they felt was to big to ignore.

"BYAKUGAN" Hinata shouted. Her eye's turned white as her pupils grew around her eye's.

Neji did the same. The two cousins ran two each other and within seconds they were dodging and swatting at each other in perfect yet smooth motions.

They fought fierce, yet easily. They do the same training nearly everyday, so Hinata was used to this. She could be in complete deep thought onto something else as she sparred with Neji. Of course every now and then Neji would finally catch her off guard and knock her to the floor, but that never happened often.

"So what do you think about the situation?" Neji said as he attempted to kick her head with his feet, but Hinata ducked it and countered.

"Well it seems to be going fine." She replied "Despite our father's-"

"I mean the disappearance's" He interrupted. Hinata spun in the air as Neji attacked and she back flipped a few feet away from him.

"Oh, well.. we still haven't heard from Kiba in awhile." Hinata said, catching her breath. "And the ANBU haven't returned either."

"I know, they're never gone for this long." He said as he starred at the ground, deep in thought. "And no one seems to notice his disappearance.. maybe he went with them?"

Hinata shook her head "He's only a Chunin. He wouldn't be allowed to go."

Neji sighed then began to walk away "There's too much tension in the air. I can't train right now Hianta."

Hinata couldn't agree more. She decided to head back inside to get a snack and take a shower.

 **...**

Akamaru never did much without his owner, Kiba. But the dog was just was worried as his family was. Earlier he went to the last place he saw him, at the center of the village. He caught Kiba's scent and followed it deep into the forest.

Now he was getting so close that his nose began to sting. This was the same place where he smelled something bad... really bad. Just to be safe, Akamaru lept upwards into the tree's.

In the distance, he saw a wide opening of the forest. His master's scent was there, and he didn't like it. But the poor dog felt like he would go insane if he didn't find his master soon. Akamaru sped up, eager to find him.

When he landed on a tree branch near the opened he paused, a brick house with only a door and some windows lay straight in the middle. Kiba's scent ended here. But underneath the house and spread out on the grass was a symbol that Akarmaru couldn't read. Scared, he knew it would be best to go get help. He hesitantly turned back and ran towards the village.

 **...**

Hinata went out to go visit one of the few Jenin who didn't go out with the ANBU. Asuma Sarutobi. He was Kurenai's husband, and maybe he knew what was going on. The odds weren't well but she had to try.

She was only a few blocks away when Hinata heard familiar barking. Behind her, Akamaru burst through the streets, barking madly, and came to a halt in front of Hianta.

"Akamaru!" Hianta sounded happy at first, but noticed that his master wasn't with him.. neither was his family. "Where's Kiba?"

He barked and jumped up and down, he wagged his tail then ran off again.

"Wait! Where are you taking me?" She asked.

Of course he didn't answer but she followed him regardless.

A few minutes later, they were deep in the forest. At first Hinata leaped through the woods only focused on her thoughts. That was only until she came to realize this was where all of the dark energy was coming from a few days ago.

Hinata stopped herself from going any further "Akamaru wait! We're not supposed to be here!"

Akamaru stopped for a second, her turned his head towards her and barked "WOOF WOOF!" then continued leaping towards the center of the woods. Hinata felt like she had no choice but to follow.

Soon they reached the wide opening that Akamaru had tried to show her. Hinata landed next to him and studied the area, the giant symbol on the ground, the brick house. Everything looked so unnatural and weird.

Hinata put a hand on his back and rubbed it "I'll check this out" she said, but there was fear in her voice "Go find the others and bring them here... please?"

Akamaru didn't seem to hesitate as he turned around and leaped back through the forest. A second later he was out of site. A single drop of sweat dropped down the back of her head as she felt the need to do the same.

"BYAKUGAN" Hinata shouted. She scanned the area for signs of chakra. And there was no doubt out it. The symbol she saw on the ground was completely filled with Chakra. There was also a massive barrier in the opening. There was something going on here... and she needed to figure it out one way or another.

She lept down off the tree and inside the barrier. And suddenly, the sounds of natural, the smell of flowers, and the presence of the people back in the village... disappeared. It was as if she lost all contact with life outside of the barrier. Knowing well of the dangers, she continued to the center, the brick house.

Even if the house was in Konoha it would looked suspicious, it looked completely unnatural as he had only two windows and an old looking door. With her byakugan still on, she scanned around the house for any signs of chakra that might be awaiting her, but there was nothing. This wouldn't be the first time something would be blocking her Byakugan. So she deactivated it and, with much doubt and hesitation, knocked on the door.

Like something from a horror movie, the door opened by itself without a second knock. Inside was a fireplace, bed, some bread and rice in an open wooden cabinet on her right, and a bookshelf on her far left. The windows were covered with a curtain so the only source of light in the entire building was the fire place.

Inside was warm, just as it looked to be. Hinata didn't let her guard down as she walked inside the annoymous building, but there was almost nothing that could be hiding. Despite the dark room, what she saw was pretty much it. There could be a basement, but the wooden flooring didn't creak or feel empty underneath. But what caught her full attention was the closet right next to the cabinet. She almost had a heart attack as she looked inside of it as it was open too.

Kiba was there. But he didn't look like himself... he didn't look alive. He stood, limped against the wall, not moving. But he wasn't the only one. Hinata didn't recognize some, but the others she did. These men were from the ANBU.

Thankfully she didn't see Kurenai sensei among them, or any other female ANBU. Hinata ran to the closet and tried to shake them.

"Kiba? Wake up! Wake up! Are you.. Yamato? Guys?" Hinata tried her best. But they were paralyzed. She quickly felt on of their pulses, and there was nothing. They were all dead.

Hinata backed up, her heart felt like it was going to explode as she cupped her mouth in would do this? Why?

Suddenly the door slammed shut behind her. Then a voice echoed inside the house: "Hinata Hyuga. Welcome."

The voice came from behind Hinata. At first she saw nothing. Then the fire from the fireplace roared and from it, a red haired woman appeared from it. Some flames danced in her hair, and yet somehow the fire didn't burn her. Hinata hasn't seen or heard about anything like this.

"Who are you!?" Hianta yelled, there was fear in her voice again. "And how do you know my name?!"

The woman smiled sexily and replied "Think Hinata, think. I know you can do it. You're smarter than.." she glanced over at the bodies in the closet "those idiots."

Hinata thought hard. She did recognize her face from somewhere. But she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Here's a hint," Kushina said finally breaking the silence, she slowly started walking towards her "Why do you think you sensed the nine tails presence here?"

Hinata felt the world move away from her and she staggered backwards. She stuttered the words as he murmured "K- Ku- Kushina?"

Kushina looked stunning. Hinata wasn't lesbian or bisexual an anyway, but Kushina was looking hotter than any woman she's seen. She grinned at Hinata when she finally figured her identity.

"But.. but you should be d- dead!" Hinata said in shock and awe.

"I was..." Kushina told her "But what no one else knew, was that I performed a jutsu right before my death."

She was circling around Hianta at this point as they were both in the center of the room "One that would bring my soul back to earth when I knew the time was right." She said

"But.. but why?" Hinata asked "Why didn't you just-"

"STAY dead?" Kushina said sharply "No. I must.. I will kill the man who murdered my son... who ordered the nine tailed fox to attack the village!"

Hinata's memory raced inside her head "The.. the... the masked man? He's dead. Minato killed him before he sacrificed himself"

"That's what we all thought" Kushina told her. The flames from her hair were extinguished, but her beauty was too distracting to dwell on that "But I believe the masked man pulled the same justsu as I did. And now he's back."

Now she was clenching her fist as she got angrier.

"So that was the aura the whole village was sensing" Hinata realized "It wasn't you... it was the masked man!"

Kushina seemed to calm down and she smiled again, looking more beautiful each second "See? I knew you'd be smarter than the others! Maybe now I can finally get some information."

"What information?" Hinata asked.

Kushina stopped a few feet away from Hinata, the fire was behind her, making her glow. Now she seemed prettier, but also intimidating "The masked man... where is he?"

For a second, Hinata almost forgot about the bodies in the closet. She was temporarily happy that Kushina was on their side and was also hunting down the person who did this. But then again, Kushina might of... no scratch that... WAS the one who murdered the men next to her.

Hinata turned away and said "I don't know."

"How could you not?" Kushina's emotion changed from intimidating to desperate "The aura, the symbols, the signs?"

"Yes, and they led HERE!" Hinata finally brought out her voice "Right here, right where you're standing!"

Kushina studied her face. Then said "You're lying."

"I'm not!"

She walked in front of Hinata.

"Listen sweetie" she whispered seductively in her ear "I'll do what I need to do get my information... even if that means"

"Torture?" Hinata said at first, but Kushina put her hands at the front of her private part.

"Pleasure".

The first thing Hinata did was turn and run. She tried to run straight for the exit, only a few steps, and she would've disappeared at the speed of light. But Kushina was faster, she grabbed her hand and pulled her back to Kushina, face to face.

Hinata expected a kiss, not that she wanted it, but Kushina starred at her. And Hinata couldn't help but fully realize how beautiful Kushina was. Despite her age, she looked young in her mid 20s, her red lipstick fit her long red hair and clothing that fit over her body. She also got a peek at her breasts, a nice round F sized breasts. Overall, she was gorgeous, the woman of every man and woman's dream.

When Kushina saw the lust in Hinata's eyes, she's pulled Hinata over to the bed. In Hinata's mind, she knew well that this was a trap, every cell inside of her screamed to snap out of it, but her beauty was simply too distracting.

Right before she hit the bed, Hinata pushed Kushina to the bottom of the bed first. She sat on top of Kushina, restraining her arms and locking her to the bed.

"We're going to do this my way" Hinata said with an uncontrollable amount of lust and her sexy voice.

At first she would've started off with a long passionate kiss, but her instincts took over and she took of Kushina's shirts first. Her boobs bounced out of her shirt and Hinata reached for them. Squeezing them, massaging them, and exploring. Kushina did the same to Hinata, and Hinata's breasts bounced out as well, as she contained a E size herself.

The two were rubbing their lower bodies together, though it was only through clothing, Hinata felt herself begin to orgasm already. Not only was Kushina's body sexy, she FELT sexy. Her smooth skin was almost unreal, but it felt real.

Once their hands started feeling tired, Hinata tried to kiss her but Kushina dodged it. She didn't question why but she didn't care much. Hinata then began pulling Kushina's clothing down to her panties, which she flung off easily.

There awaited Kushina's freshly shaved vagina. Hinata backed up a bit, as she seemed to temporarily come to her sense. She seemed confused, but Kushina was prepared.

"Oh Hinata, not a fan of girl to girl huh?" Hinata didn't answer so Kushina continued "Well, prepare to be amazed."

She strained a bit, then her vagina began to grow. No, not her vagina, her cock. Kushina's vagina turned into a nine inch long and large cock. And Hinata felt hypnotized again by her beauty... she was definitely a fan of women with dicks.

 _Receiving the power from the men was definitely.._ _helpful_ Kushina thought to herself.

Within seconds Hinata was already deep throating Kushina. In fact, Hinata took it down all the way to the base with almost every thrust. But secretly, Hinata really couldn't help it. Kushina was too beautiful to deny.

Kushina moaned each time Hinata went in, as she was completely new to this feeling. Minato used to eat her out all the time, but this feeling was even better. Each time Hinata's mouth went inside of her, she felt each inch of her cock become engulfed in warmth and tongue. Hinata would lick up and down her shaft a few times, making Kushina moan louder than before, earning a smile from Hinata.

Kushina told her she would have pleasure, but this was pleasure. Her cock was so large, so tasty, so real. When Hinata began to feel Kushina begin to cum, she hoped for the best tasting cum she could get. Kushina gripped Hinata's head as her eye's rolled upwards in pleasure cum flew out of her cock. Hinata swallowed as much as she could. It was definitely the best drink she had.

When Kushina finished, she took a moment to breath. She never felt like this before. Even Hinata was amazed at the taste of her cum. She began to think dirty thoughts, like 'Kusmoothie' or 'beeramaki', fancy drinks from her cum.

Then the two women looked each other in the eye and silently told them what each other wanted. The main intercourse.

Hinata never had sex before now, so she was completely a virgin. So she had to take it slowly. Kushina sat patiently, grinning a sexy smile at Hinata as she lowered herself onto Kushina's cock. Kushina's tip was at her entrance, and with a deep breath, Hinata put it all the way in. She was so far in that her ass was resting against Kushina's lap.

Both of the girls moaned out loud at the feeling, both were experiencing new feelings of pleasure. The share of the heat in between them was too much for Kushina as she sat up, and they were face to face, still remaining inside each other.

Once Hinata was comfortable, she wrapped her arms around Kushina and bounced. She let Kushina see a perfect view of Hinata's breast as it bounced up and down with the rest of her body. And the room filled with the sound of sex itself.

With each thrust, Kushina cock went further into Hinata. Definitely hitting her G-spot, and maybe beyond if it was possible. And it was so large, Hinata felt her vagina begin to tighten up. Which increased the pleasure for both of them, especially Kushina who was taking in the amazing feeling. Every bit of it was amazing to her, her cock getting soaked in Hinata's juices, the wetness that came with it, the heat. Everything. It was so much that Kushina moaned and screamed louder than Hinata.

Several minutes later they both felt each others orgasms coming. The two women moaned and sped up. They were going so fast that any moment their cum would burst out onto each other if they let go. But they didn't slow down. They moaned louder, and then stopped when the pleasure kicked into their own voices, to where they couldn't make a sound anymore... to when they couldn't breath.

And then they cummed.

They each let out long gasps for breathes as they came inside each other. Kushina's cum spread so deep inside of her, it might as well filled her stomach instead of food. And Hinata's cum spread completely over Kushina's cock.

When they stopped, Hinata fell back and Kushina collapsed on top of each other. Taking big wads of breath.

"Kushina..." Hinata whispered. Kushina rested her hand on Hinata's cheek, and smiled.

"So about my information?" Kushina asked. And Hianta frowned.

…

After hearing Hinata's explanation that she truly didn't know anything, Kushina felt betrayed.

"I'm sorry Hinata, but I think I'll need your power." She said.

And before Hinata could react, Kushina kissed her. At first the scene was so blissful and amazing. Kushina kissing her felt like it made her life complete. And it did.

Within a minute, Hinata was paralyzed. Her sprit was gone, consumed by Kushina. Kushina finally let go and sighed over Hinata's body.

When was she going to find the masked man? But more importantly, why did she feel the need to feed on the souls of Konoha.

She threw away these thoughts as her cock regained its boner, and she decided to have another few sessions of pleasure. She laid Hinata down and began to ravage her again, but this time for her own pleasure.

 **...**

Several hours later, or maybe days later? Kushina lost track of time when she finally finished with Hinata.

She walked outside of the brick house and starred into the night sky. She sighed as she knew that at this rate she'd never find the man.

Suddenly a voice came into her thoughts

" **Don't give up Kushina** " it said " **You need to do this... for both of our sakes** ".

Kushina chuckled. Kurma was speaking to her. When Naruto died, it killed Kurma's half too. They both needed revenge.

"But what do I do?.. What can I do?"

" **We need to start taking action** " Kurma said " **and we should start, by infiltrating the hidden leaf. One soul at a time** "

Kushina grinned. "Not a bad idea Kurma. We'll do it in the morning" Then she turned back towards the brick house "But first... I think its time for another session with my people?"

" **They're dead Kushina** " Kurma siged " **Why do you even bother?** "

"Cause that's the way the jutsu works. I can do what I want to their bodies." Kushina replied as she began to take off her robe "and besides, I know all that cum is like milk to you."

Her stomach purred and Kurma went quiet. Kushina turned back towards the entrance and went inside. The last thing that could be seen was Kushina flicking her panties away to the side as she walked towards a pile of bodies with erect cocks.

Then the door slammed shut behind her.

 _Again, sorry for the long wait. But my stories will resume! And I'll admit this one was a bit lazy compared to the last one, but I hope you enjoyed it regardless :P_


	3. Chapter 3

" **You should've seen it** " it laughed " **And your face when you woke up? Haha! It was classic!** "

The fox was still laughing the following afternoon. Only a day had passed since Kushina devoured Hinata's soul. Though it didn't matter much as she just recently finished her first orgy. They were all dead though.. but her jutsu was made so she could have fun with the bodies. So in a way they weren't truely dead.. but they definately weren't coming back.

When Kushina woke up, her head hurt as she didn't remember much from the previous night. Though it didn't require much imagination as there was cum, from the bodies and her, covered everywhere on her including her upper and lower body. At least eleven or tweleve bodies lay around her, while she woke up ontop of on she was riding and another guy above her who rested his penis in her ass.

In the present, Kushina was alone after she finished her bath in the nearby river. She was still being haunted by Kurama's laugh, so she wasn't totally alone...

"Okay Kurama, ENOUGH!" Kushina yelled; annoyed.

" **What? Can't a wolf get a laugh in from time to time?** "

"Yes you can. But I'm not exactly in the most humorous mood."

At the moment, she was preparing to infiltrate the Hidden leaf. She couldn't get any answers from anyone who came to her. So it was time to be more direct.

Kushina walked outside her brick house and out of the jutsu boundaries. She lifted her hands in the air and cried "RELEASE!" The jutsu barrier dispersed immediately, and the brick house sunk deep back into the floor without a sound. Trees were already beginning to reform as patches of broccoli looking plants grew from the ground. Soon there wouldn't be a trace of an opening like there was before.

" **I think you're forgetting something** " Kurama said

"Oh, right"

It would be foolish to walk straight into Konoha the way she was. People would either think she's a prostitute or recognized her to be Kushina Uzumaki. She wore a white and tight upper shirt that went only down to her stomach, and her bottom was covered by two white cloths. One that barely went under her feminine parts and another one that was longer and stretched down her legs.

"I should probably look a little... well.. different"

She kept some spare clothes nearby, in case she needed to move more freely. So she changed her clothes to make herself look more normal. She changed her dress into a Karlee yellow keyhole mini dress which still made her F sized breasts stick out a bit. Kushina wore red tight glossy leather pants, that only made her look more beautiful. No doubt she would attract some guys. She finished applying her red lip gloss and light eyeliner makeup before heading out.

" **My my Kushina** " the fox said " **You look quite sexy... You wouldn't mind if I-** "

"No way Kurama" Kushina put firmly "No offense, but you're out of my league.

" **Ouch** "

He was referring to Kushina conscious in her stomach, maybe just taking a little clothing off wouldn't hurt. But Kushina wouldn't allow it.

Kushina took a deep breath, then leaped onto the tree's, straight for the Hidden Leaf village.

…

Konoha hadn't changed much since she was last alive. In fact, the only real difference was the fifth hokage, Tsunade, her face printed on the mountain of the hokage. The other were the kids she recognized when she was alive, were now adults and walking around to do their own things. It was a weird feeling.

Kushina never had an exact goal when she decided to come to Konoha. She had a plan, but didn't have a clue as to where to start. The sun was already beginning to set, and Kushina had nowhere to go for shelter.

"Hello ma'am. Can I help you?" a man behind her said. He had a British accent, but honestly looked stupid as he starred at her, nearly drooling.

"Uh, no thanks."

"You sure?"

A vein popped in Kushina's brain.

"Actually" She asked, calming herself down "I was wondering where I could find a drink? You know, my throat is feeling a bit dry..."

"Oh OH! I KNOW!" He said happily, and soon realized how immature he sounded "Sorry, I get hyper sometimes. There's a bar around the corner behind you, in the main market."

"Thanks."

He smiled unconsciously at her. Obviously too stunned by her beauty to reply. So Kushina continued onward.

At the market, several hundred people walked to either direction. This would help conceal her in the crowd, for now. A few minutes of walking later she found a bar and rushed too it. It wouldn't be long before someone caught onto her. She has been dodging any signs of ninja's the whole way up, hoping that no one would recognize her. Though the average man wouldn't recognize her, she still had to be careful.

Kushina entered the store. A few people caught a whiff of Kushina's perfume and turned to face her. Kushina ignored them and walked up to the bartender. Luckily she was a female, unluckily she probably attracted them to.

"I'll have a glass of Vodka." She ordered. The female bartender starred at her for a moment before processing her request.

While she waited for the bartender to finish making the drink, two people, a guy and girl, entered the store and sat on either side of Kushina.

"I already told you I don't care TenTen" the young man said "Besides, we have other matters to worry about.."

"Hinata's disappearance has nothing to do with the fact that you're still guilty!" The one called TenTen argued back "And besides, Neji said that she usually goes out in the woods alone. She's probably fine."

"I wouldn't say that" Kushina chuckled.

They both looked at her. Since there were only three seats in the front, they had to sit next to Kushina. She couldn't help but intervene.

"What do you mean?" asked the young man

"With the disappearance of several ANBU, and a few students, I don't think she took her ordinary hike. Something happened to her, and I've got a feeling it's not something good."

"That is.. actually a fair point." he said

"So what are you suggesting?" TenTen asked after ordering her drink.

Kushina glanced around her, there were too many people starring at them, specifically her, to point anything out without getting noticed. The two next to her didn't seem affected by her beauty, maybe they were already in love?

"I'm not going to discuss it here." Kushina said after taking a sip of her Vodka "But if you want information or strategy or just overall any wisdom.. I could give you some. For a price."

"What kind of price" TenTen asked curiously

"Shelter."

They looked at each other, considering bringing this hot lady in who gave only one line of advice and is already offering more knowledge of their circumstance. Odds weren't really in her favor. But then they finally spoke.

"Alright Lee, you think we can meet at the hideout later?"

Lee gave a thumbs up "I'm already there!" He swallowed his drink full and sprinted out the door.

"Hideout?" Kushina asked

TenTen looked around carefully. At the moment no one was starring.

"You look familiar."

"Do I?"

TenTen starred at Kushina a moment. A very tense moment. If TenTen realized who she was, she'd have to move fast. All it would take was one kiss, and she could easily make it look like an accident.

"Ah, it's probably nothing." She finally said "Anyways, yeah a hideout. Lee and I formed it for strategy. Although you didn't say much else, I can tell you already know a lot... it's what my sensei told me."

Then she stood up. "If you don't mind, you should follow me."

Kushina pressed her finger to her lip, trying to look cautious as possible before standing up and following.

"So where is this hideout?" Kushina curiously asked

"I can't say it out loud. But I'm glad you came along. It's..." TenTen pressed her hand to her forehead, as if she was in pain. Immediately, Kushina knew what was happening. She transferred her conscious to her stomach.

"Kurama!" Kushina shouted at the fox

" **What? I helped you!** "

"I knew that was too easy. Why don't you let me do this on my own?"

" **So I charmspeak them a little, so what? If it's such a big deal, then maybe I will let you do this on your own. See how long you last.** "

Then she came back to reality.

"Are you alright?" She said, holding her arm.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a headache." She shook her head before standing straight up again "Sorry. Anyways, follow me."

…

Kushina never asked to be with the fox again. She spent nearly all her life with it. But she hadn't completed mastered her resurrection jutsu, and it brought her full conscious, along with Kurama, back to life. Still, she didn't completely regret it. When Kushina threatened to redo the jutsu to come back alone, Kurama stopped her and offered her several new powers. Including her kiss of death, and natural beauty.

As they walked to the hideout, Kushina began mentally forming a plan. She needed to find out where the masked man was. That was her primary objective. And she'd go through as many people as she needed to, to find him.

"So... you from around here?" TenTen asked.

Kushina hesitated, then said "No. I'm a traveler, so I don't usually hang around one village for too long."

"I see."

"Hey! TenTen!" A familiar voice cried out, running to them.

"Lee? I told you to wait at the hideout." TenTen said.

"You did! But... well... there's a problem."

"What problem?" 

"It's gone."

For a moment, TenTen was speechless. This gave Kushina some time to think.

"How so?" Kushina asked "Was their any sign of attack or any potential leads?"

Lee pulled something out of his back pocket "This."

He was holding an oval mask with a spiral sort of design to it. Kushina nearly fell backwards.

"Whoa, easy!" TenTen helped lift her back up.

"You.. You know something!" Kushina said "I know you do."

"Know what?" Lee asked

At the moment, all three of them were alone in the forest, at the borderline of the edge of the village. It wasn't a very secure location, but she knew what to do. Kushina stood up straight again.

"I need to show you something."

Kushina lifted her hands and mentally uttered a jutsu. A moment later, the earth shook and her familiar brick house rose from the ground. Next, she cast her next jutsu and held the sound proof invisible barrier around them.

"What is this?" TenTen asked, stunned.

Kushina grinned "You'll find out soon enough. Come in, both of you."

…

The room felt warm and welcoming. But the tension began when TenTen and Lee noticed there was only one bed. That wasn't the problem though. The main thing that caught their attention was the closet full of bodies. Some of which included their friends Kiba and Hinata.

"It was you." TenTen spoke defensively "You did this."

Now would be a good time for Kurama to use his charmspeak, but Kurama already told her she was on her own. And her beauty obviously wasn't going to work on her. So she decided that she'd have to improvise.

"Yes, it was me." Kushina admitted "Go ahead, summon the ANBU, your friends. They'll be next."

Lee got in a fighting stance. Kushina knew his skills at Taijutusu. Not that she couldn't handle him, but it would require more energy than she wanted to let on. So fighting wasn't an option.

"What do you want from us?" TenTen asked

"Information. About the masked man." She said firmly.

"How should I know? All I found was the mask!" Lee said "It was on a patch of grass. Our entire hideout just disappeared."

"You do know. I know you do."

TenTen summoned a small wrecking ball, holding it by the chains. But they immediately disappeared.

"What the.."

"You can't summon weapons inside my boundaries" Kushina said.

"Then I'll just have to use my fist.. as weapons!" Lee said. He charged at her, but Kushina swiftly grabbed his knee, then swung him over across the room, near the fire place. He stopped moving, he was probably unconscious.

"Lee!"

"He'll be fine." Kushina said "Now, you leave me no choice."

Kushina grabbed TenTen by the arms. She struggled to get free, but Kushina's grasp was too strong. She threw TenTen over towards the bed, who fell backwards onto it. Kushina immediately hopped on top of her, restraining her with her hands.

"Let me go!" TenTen continued struggling.

"It's too late to do that now." Kushina said seductively. Curiously, she grabbed TenTen's shirt and pulled it off. TenTen gasped as her upper body was exposed. Kushina got a good look at her C sized breasts before deciding to take her.

Kushina latched her mouth onto TenTen's breasts, sucking on her nipples. TenTen moaned with pleasure, she continued to resist but her strength was slowly dying down. Her breasts weren't as big as Hinata's were, but she was certainly good and round.

TenTen helplessly watched as Kushina licked her from her breast to her stomach, halting at her pants. She couldn't do much but kick her feet. She was strong like Sakura or as strategic as Shikamaru.

Then Kushina took of her shirt, revealing her own F sized breast. It was then when TenTen seemed to have snapped. Kushina's full beauty of a body was getting to her. She stopped resisting, and raised her hands to Kushina's breast, grasping them in her hands.

Kushina made a surprise moan at TenTen's lust. Then continued to licking her breast, pressing her body against hers. TenTen held on to her back with one hand and continued massaging Kushina's breast with the other. They rubbed their bodies together in a sexy motion, moaning from pleasure.

Then, when she couldn't take it anymore, TenTen grasped Kushina's ass and began to pull off her sexy leather pants. Kushina couldn't help but giggle as TenTen spanked her a few times after she pulled it off. She wasn't wearing any panties, so she was completely nude on top of TenTen.

"You're so hot." TenTen whispered to Kushina as she explored her body with her hands. Feeling her waist, shoulders, boobs, and finally resting her hand on her ass. Spanking it once, just for pulling her into this.

"My ass isn't the only thing that you'll enjoy." Kushina said. With a tug, she forced her vagina to form into her nine inch long penis again.

TenTen looked surprised and amazed. She pulled off her own pants, and anticipated Kushina's cock. It was a tense moment, but Kushina eventually stuck her cock inside TenTen's vagina. TenTen moaned delightfully when Kushina decided to speed up.

TenTen moaned uncontrollably as she was getting fucked by Kushina. She wrapped her legs around Kushina's waist to hold on. She didn't want to miss a second of this. Being pounded by a beautiful woman with a growable cock was an unexplainable feeling, both physically and internally. Kushina sped up the sex in every second.

Soon, TenTen was experiencing true blissful sex, it was only a few minutes in, but it felt amazing. She wanted to do this all day, heck, for the rest of her life.

Suddenly, she saw a shadow behind Kushina.. a nude one?

"Lee?"

Rock lee was fully naked, with an erect cock. He didn't look normal either, he looked hypnotized almost. A second later, he leaned behind Kushina, and inserted his cock into her ass.

Kushina moaned loudly, she didn't slow down the pace of fucking TenTen either. Lee didn't waste time letting Kushina get used to the feeling and began pounding her ass raw. Kushina was used to anal sex from the orgy she had last night, so it wasn't as painful as it should've been. Heck, it felt amazing.

The sound of two cock's hitting flesh filled the room, which was already full of uncontrolled moans. Kushina felt like she was going to cum very soon. And the way Lee was pounding her, she knew he was too. TenTen held on to Kushina's back even tighter, closer her eye's prepared to cum.

A minute later, they were all fucking each other in a smooth and fair motion. They would all cum simultaneously in a few moments, but were all far too lost in lust and pleasure to notice. So when they came, it surprised everyone. They moaned and stuck each other's cum deep in their ass or vagina.

Lee fell back in the bed and fell unconscious, and TenTen collapsed on the bed, still underneath Kushina. Kushina fell to her side next to TenTen.

"Thank you for that" TenTen said

Kushina hesitated to smile. She was going to die soon, both her and Lee. They didn't have information, she knew that. But there's nothing wrong with bringing in a fuck buddy from time to time.

Kushina leaned over and kissed TenTen on the lips. The familiar suffocating sound tried to escape from her mouth, but her body glowed. A moment later, she was nothing but a lifeless corpse, still useful for sex though, unlike actual dead bodies.

She almost forgot about Lee, who was somehow hypnotized into fucking her. Kushina had a nagging feeling Kurama had something to do with it, but she let it go. She kissed him too, he felt no pain however as she sucked his soul into her.

"That was good" Kushina said as she sat up from the bed. She glanced at the closet by the door. She could have some more orgy fun. But she had too much fun with these two.

She gave Lee's cock a quick lick, and stuck her finger in TenTen's vagina.

"Too good." Kushina smiled, deciding to be satisfied with just these two for the night. She transformed her cock back into a vagina. Then she grasped TenTen's breasts while sticking Lee's cock into her vagina.

Several hours later, Kushina lost track of time.. and the amount of times she's cummed. She eventually felt tired and fell asleep in the middle of sex.


	4. Update: Unfortunate News

It's been a long time since I posted anything for Kushina's Wrath.

Trust me, this series hasn't left my mind, but I had no idea where the story was going, and I had no idea what else I could do with it.

In other words, I've pretty much hit a writer's block, and are now unable to post any new chapters for this series.

If you've been following my profile, you'll notice that I've been absent on my other series, Ninja World Takeover. I haven't posted their in awhile, not after the first two chapter. I'll be posting a new chapter to that one sometime in early-mid February. But for now, this is the only series I'm canceling.

So, to make up for this, I've also come up with a new series that I have completely written a full plot for, and I plan on finishing. The title is called "Attack on Futa's", and the first chapter is now up on my profile if you would like to take a look :)

Again, I apologize for the news, but again I'm not going to sit around all day trying to think of ideas for these things while dealing with my own personal problems. I believe that it's time to move on.

Take care guys.


End file.
